


我的愿望始终如一

by ROAST_CHOCOLATE



Category: The Octonauts (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Getting Back Together, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROAST_CHOCOLATE/pseuds/ROAST_CHOCOLATE
Summary: 六年前，呱唧十六岁，皮索十三岁。他们开始交往了。
Relationships: Kwazii/Peso
Kudos: 2





	我的愿望始终如一

**Author's Note:**

> 四个月前写的东西。原本是想写连载，但是因为我过于懒惰所以第一章后就没了下文  
> 也许某一天会再写下去？谁知道呢？

亲爱的呱唧：  
皮特撞进公共休息室的时候可把我吓坏了。他看起来累坏了，估计一路上都没休息过，真是个急性子。我从厨房弄了点火腿三明治和南瓜汁给他。现在皮特正在扶手椅的靠背上休息，壁炉已经把他湿哒哒的羽毛烘干了。  
我想船上的生活和陆地上的很不一样吧？你说这艘船上除了你自己以外没有别的巫师，我觉得这并不奇怪。毕竟很少有人喜欢原汁原味的麻瓜交通工具，大家总觉得它们太慢，太无聊了——可你恰好是那个少数派。从第一次见到你时，我就知道这一点了。  
包裹我已经收到。虽然之前已经从你的信里知道了东方人的习惯，我还是觉得用两根木棍当餐具这件事很奇妙。那里的巫师没想过同时使用两根魔杖之类的吗？  
顺带一提，我还是没忍住，拿它们对羊皮纸（上面是我的变形课作业， 还差20英寸）和羽毛笔用了飞来咒。果然没什么反应。  
说到变形课，今天一个二年级学生在课上把茶变成了海水喷泉，这可把一个有严重海水过敏的女生害惨了。把她带去医疗翼后，巴布亚先生和我聊了一会。他说我可以考虑毕业后留在霍格沃茨，做他的助手，或者试试看能不能去圣芒戈。可我总感觉有什么地方不对劲，又说不上来为什么。说到底，我想要的是什么呢？  
算了，这只是自寻苦恼，还是忘了它吧。要知道，我现在还在为通过黑魔法防御术考试头疼呢。  
皮索

  
名为海洋玫瑰号的豪华邮轮上，有一位黑发的年轻人，他的步伐和面容都不可掩盖地流露出几分疲倦，着装简单却不失正式，在装潢夸张的游轮上并不算突兀。  
他叫皮索——“嗖嗖升起的医学新星”，那些喜欢大惊小怪的报纸会这么称呼他——是一名医生。此时一般人看到他手中的医疗箱，大多会对他致以崇高的敬意，内心已经完成了年轻医生横亘在疾病与全船乘客之间的世界名画。但实际上，皮索今天只有一位病人，他的病情本不严重，多亏了专业不足但热情有余的群众才让紧急医疗成为必要。总而言之，他的疲惫另有原因。  
比如睡眠不佳。  
皮索打了个哈欠，想起去年看过一篇关于蘑菇珊瑚的魔法价值的论文，其中好像提到了“快速入睡”还是“无梦睡眠”之类的。  
——没错，皮索是个巫师，这一点就像是他能做一次成功的手术一样毋庸置疑，也正是因此，每当听到“魔法般的医学奇迹”时他总有点不自在。然而这不是重点，真正值得注意的，是原本他的作息一向规律，总是在特定的时间醒来，带着最充沛的精力开始一天的工作。可就在昨晚，海船上陌生的环境显然打乱了他的生物钟，让皮索在深夜时刻惊醒，甚至还让他梦回学生时代。  
更准确点说，是六年前。  
当时他的同龄人早就像归巢的小鸟，嘁嘁喳喳地回到舒服的公告休息室或是寝室。但他却刚从空教室补习而归，为明天如何面对严苛的黑魔法防御术教授担忧，连过早地拐进了楼梯间都不自知。  
“没人敢说自己摸透了霍格沃茨。”皮索刚入学没多久就听过这句话，如今却成了活生生的例子——他发誓自己只用了两分钟就发现走错了地方，待他原路返回，却只能像个傻瓜一样对着陌生的走廊不知所措，手心已经渗出细汗。  
“还在外面闲逛，如果你这小子在我麾下，我早就——”  
“对、对不起！”皮索差点咬到舌头。他局促地四下张望，企图找到声音的主人，希望他消气之后能告诉自己怎么找到回去的路。  
“哦，别害怕，孩子。”随后传来一个女声，听上去比前一个温柔了不知道多少，“卡尔就是这样，喜欢大喊大叫。而且他不是在说你……”  
此时皮索才找到声音的来源，是一幅挂在高处的肖像，画面上的妇人优雅地做了个手势，露出精致的蕾丝手套。皮索顺着她示意的方向望去，看到了被她称为“卡尔”的暴躁将军——画布上的盔甲居然也能这么闪亮——不合时宜地想到“怪不得他们不在这里点灯”，随后望见了将军责难的对象，撞上了对方好奇的目光。  
那是他和呱唧第一次见面。  
——他大概是有点走神了，连拐角出现的人都没注意到。  
一声短促的惊呼冲出他的喉咙。那位不幸被撞到的小姐似乎正在赶时间，什么都没说，踩着高跟鞋走开了，就好像无事发生一般；而皮索的大脑一时间还没组织好道歉的话语，眼角却先一步捕捉到了地面上跳动的闪光。  
显然是一件擅自逃离的首饰。意识到这一点的皮索想要提醒它的所有者，却发现方才那条惹眼的红裙子已经像天边的火烧云，带着女主人消失在了回廊的尽头。  
皮索把它捡起来。是一枚胸针，银质的精巧花瓣层层叠叠，簇拥成一朵玫瑰，上面还带着一股蔷薇属植物的香气。  
最好快点还给她——这件小巧的饰物每一处都散发着珍贵的气味。再者，哪怕是忽略它作为奢侈品的价值，对一位盛装的女性来说，一枚胸针可能是经过千番比较才挑选出的搭档——再过几天就是宴会，她会需要这个的。  
他这么想着，随即占据脑海的却是另一件事。  
他先前以为是那句的宣传语起了作用——“在海洋玫瑰号邮轮上，再次坠入爱河是怎样的体验？”——才让他在梦中重温了学生时代的情景。不过现在想来，皮索觉得是因为玫瑰。  
那时候的他总觉得霍格沃茨里最可怕的就是奥卡斯教授。虽然有时他会被飘来飘去的幽灵和说话的画像吓到，总的来说并没有受到实质性的伤害——这是一所魔法学校，学生的安全是最重要的，他这么相信着。  
因此，当绣着玫瑰花的挂毯张着尖刺扑过来时，皮索只是呆愣在原地，大脑似乎接收到了紧急信息，却一时间反应不过来。直到被人用力一推，脸颊感受到了点温热的液滴，他才稍稍回复了些许语言能力。虽然仅限于发出支离破碎的音节。  
“别担心，这没什么，亲爱的。”高年级的男孩看起来脸色也有些发白，回头看了一眼地板上毫无生气的魔法织物后，随后对他露出一个大大的笑容。“嗯——好吧，是有点吓人。但我们是在霍格沃茨，不可能遇到真正的黑魔法物品的，大概只是一件脾气不好的毯子。”  
皮索当时肯定哭了，就像每个受惊的胆小鬼一样，坐在地上，两条水线顺着脸颊流下。看着呱唧——当时他还不知道他的名字，他们的第一次接触太过匆忙——血淋淋的右手，几乎是无意识地做出了如下举动：抽出魔杖，用颤抖的手使用了治愈术。  
后来的无数个日夜，皮索都觉得当时的所作所为有点莽撞。那并不是严重的伤，倒不如说，不管严不严重，治疗的工作都应该交给更专业、更冷静的人处理。而当时他才十三岁，当时他的声音和手一样地颤抖。  
这么做的弊端很明显——呱唧的手上还是留下了显眼的疤痕。  
他后来提醒对方，说医疗翼里有可以抹去伤疤的药水，把那晚他自作主张的鲁莽一同抹去。  
后一句话他当然羞于启齿，但呱唧好像是看透了他这点小心思，略带狡黠地表示，伤疤很酷，也很有纪念意义呢。  
——像是配合他的回忆，又像是报复他走神，皮索突然感觉指尖一阵细微的刺痛。他以为这件首饰的设计者是个写实主义者，在上面还认真还原了玫瑰的刺（那这设计可真是太不友好了），可翻来覆去查看后却没发现任何可疑之处，不禁怀疑自己是不是有点太沉迷于回忆。  
明明那是已经一段定格在三年前的故事。  
皮索被自己心里黯淡的语气吓了一跳，连忙用力甩了甩头，要把这种消极的想法赶出脑海。  
即使是到现在，他也从来没有嫌恶过与呱唧交往的日子。哪怕这出浪漫戏剧对任何观众都过于平淡：年少无知的少年凭一时的激情选择了彼此，随着时间的推移，天各一方的两人的生活失去了交集，最终以一封没有回音的信作结。  
——实际上，皮索早就知道如此的结局无可避免，而现在他真的，真的得去把胸针还给主人，而不是待在这回忆学生时代的罗曼史了。  
直接找到失主肯定是不现实的，不如去找……  
他一面走着，一面在脑海中搜刮着有用的信息。经过一幅风景画时，他却以奇怪的姿态止住了步伐，脸上的表情同时混杂着错愕和恐惧。接下来如果有人看到皮索的所作所为，一定会确信他的精神出了点问题。因为他把医疗箱狠狠扔了出去。  
皮索面色苍白，感觉有某种不知名的力量正如潮水般漫过头顶，想要并且即将夺取他身体的控制权。在过去的十九年中，他从未有过这样可怖的经历，却只用了几秒钟便推定这和黑魔法有关。不过这精彩的推论并未解决任何问题，在这几秒时间里，一阵强烈的破坏欲调动起他全身的每一个细胞，而破坏的目标正是皮索自己。  
无论如何，皮索都不会让这种事情发生。他僵硬地转过身，朝着医疗箱的反方向跑了起来。  
为了反抗这股外来的力量，只有十几步的路程已经让皮索精疲力尽了。幸运的是，他眼尖地发现了一扇半掩着的门，而种种情况表明房主别人就在里面。皮索顿时心里一阵宽慰。不论这位粗心的房主之后对他这个擅自闯入的家伙做什么，哪怕是让他因为骨折在床上度过余下的旅程，皮索都会感激他的。  
这么想着，皮索撞开了房门，却绝望地发现里面空无一人。  
更让人绝望的是，在凌乱的床上，安静地躺着一根魔杖。  
显然是魔杖，不是筷子。  
对于无杖魔法，皮索小有成就，但条件允许的情况下还是会使用魔杖施咒——就像魔杖店广告里说的那样，一根懂你的好魔杖能让你的咒语更精确，更强效。但是这种时候，皮索完全，根本，一点也不想看到魔杖。  
然而已经力竭的皮索在黑魔法面前根本毫无反抗之力，只能眼睁睁看着自己趔趔趄趄地，去拿起那根魔杖。杖尖指向的是他自己。  
“阿……”在挣扎的呻吟边缘，皮索挤出一个音节，完全是违背自己意愿。  
“阿……阿瓦达……”拜托，不管是谁，赶紧来阻止他吧。  
“阿瓦达……”他的发音越来越顺畅了。  
“……阿瓦达索命。”  
最后一个单词脱口而出时，他的心跳也随之停摆。  
然而想象中耀眼的绿光却没有出现，取之而来的是纷繁落下的花瓣，其中有些细小的花瓣甚至随着皮索零乱的鼻息被卷入了气管，引得他咳嗽起来。  
皮索跪在客房的羊毛地毯上，像是要把气管整个咳出来一样。在过去的几分钟里，他获得了人生中最惊险、最戏剧化的经历，很难说还有什么能更让人震惊——  
“如果我是你，可不会觉得在一个海盗的房间里小偷小摸是个好主意，伙计。”  
像是要回应他的心声，熟悉的声音盖过了一切。


End file.
